Unfinished Business
by velvethearts
Summary: Poor George and Hermione go crazy for their lack of privacy!


_Unfinished Business_

This is my second one shot HP related :}

enjoy this sexy little short shot ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, J.K Rowling does.

* * *

><p>I walked around the flat, using my wand to cast cleaning charms around the place. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror, gasping at the horrifying reflection that looked back at me. My hair was in every direction and I looked awfully tired. I sighed, waving my wand to fix myself up.<p>

_Thank Merlin for magic!_

"Accio ice cream," I said and a red and white container flew at me. I took a small break to finish the rest of the peppermint ice cream I bought earlier in the week. My ears perked up at the sound of keys dangling out in the hallway. I knew who it was. I walked over by the door and leaned on the wall, waiting for the awaited person to come in. I kept eating my ice cream without a worry in the world. Once the door opened his eyes caught mine and there was a warm smile forming at his lips.

"Eating ice cream again, Granger?" He locked the door, throwing the keys on a small table next to him. I rolled my eyes. It was funny how even after we got married, he still teased me by calling me Granger. I had already gotten used to it, so I didn't mind. Others, though, found it quite rude.

"Let me be," I made my way to the kitchen, he followed and soon his hands slipped around my waist.

"Was there a lot of people down at the shop?" I asked, turning my body to face him. Our noses touched and he pecked my lips.

"Tons, I let Fred handle the rest 'cause I couldn't wait to get up here to see my lovely sexy little wife," He bit his lip, lowering his hands to my bum.

"How sweet of you," I patted his cheek, throwing the spoon inside the empty carton. He laughed, smacking my behind as I bent over to throw the garbage out.

"You should go to sleep," I suggested, wrapping my arms around his neck once I got up.

"Why sleep when there are other things that could be done?" He trapped me in between his arms, cornering me against the fridge.

"Really? Things like what?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe a good shagging?" He winked, running his hands at my sides. I felt my cheeks warm up at the choice of words. He smirked.

In a blink of an eye he had me in his arms, happily kissing me and tasting my lips. His tongue proved and I let him intrude. It explored inside my mouth as I twisted in his arms, trying to get away from his killer touch. He pulled away and savored his lips.

"Typical peppermint taste," he said and lowered me down to the couch. I didn't even notice when and how we got to the living room but at this point, I didn't care. I also didn't loose any time while removing his shirt and running my hands through his perfect sculpted chest. It still mesmerized me to stare at him for too long when he was shirtless. I could easily go into a coma. He ran his hands down to my hips where he hooked his fingers inside my shorts and pulled them down with ease.

"Remind me to buy you more of that ice cream," He muttered into my skin as he attacked my neck. I giggled, letting my fingers dance around his back. He arched himself into me at my touch, being the ticklish guy he is. I loved frustrating him so I kept brushing my fingers lightly around his heated skin and he groaned, looking up at me.

"Damn it, Hermione," He groaned. I bit my lip and raised a brow.

"Mmm, I love it when you say my name like that," I twined my fingers in his hair and threw my head back, biting my lip.

"Oh yeah?" he freed me from my shirt. I nodded, fixing the small squared pillow to rest under my head. He got on top of me again, letting his lips rest on my own as I began to rub myself into him in agony. He smirked, letting one of his fingers trail around my knickers. I pressed my bare chest to his as he let his finger wiggle around my begging core.

"George," I moaned as he slipped his finger inside me. I was getting even more excited at his heavy breathing. He pulled down my knickers and then slowly entered two fingers and thrust very patiently, making me scream for bloody murder. I was filled with pleasurable sensations and all I wanted was more and more. He was apparently amused by this, so he slid them out letting met take a peak at the glistening substance trickling down his fingers. He let them slip into his mouth as he licked them dry. My eyes widened at this, surprised since he had never done that before.

"Was it odd?" I panted, spreading my legs a little more. My center was burning. He shook his head and linked his lips with my own. There definitely was a different taste in his mouth, a very musky and bitter taste.

"Tastes delicious," He winked, lowering himself to my breasts. He took one into his hands and began to slowly massage it while his other hand teased my entrance with his finger, rubbing it up and down my clit. I yelped, loudly. He kissed his way down to where his finger was and replaced it with his warm wet tongue. I shut my eyes in an instant, letting the feeling spread throughout me and I unconsciously began to tug on his hair and rock my hips into his ravenous mouth that was driving me insane with his ministrations.

"Bloody hell!" I cried as he pressed two digits into me again. His pace was urgent and I was going ballistic. I wanted to release. I wanted to explode and let myself see the flying colors that I saw whenever I felt at the apex of climax. He looked up at me as he sucked the skin hungrily.

"Stop, George, I need you." I begged, biting my bottom lip. George began to unzip his pants while his tongue flicked me insane. I reached for the hook of my bra and unclasped it, to meet his new nakedness. He plants a kiss on my forehead, my nose, my lips and then my chin. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he positioned himself. He slowly rubbed the tip of his member between the red swollen lips. I closed my eyes again, trying to ignore his teasing.

"You want it?" He asked huskily, still rubbing himself on me. I threw my head back as I began a small friction between us, hoping that would make him do it already. _Damn you, George Weasley!_

"Yes, please." I sounded desperate as I hooked myself around his neck. He smirked, winking at me.

"How badly…?" He asked, his voice had gone at least two octaves lower. I shivered at the sound of it.

"Really bad," I decided to play along and sound as wanting as possible. He bit his lip at my tone. The head of his member began to enter me slowly when the phone rang. I threw the pillow at the phone behind me but it still rang. We tried to ignore it and with my movement I had caused him to slip out so he positioned me again and just when he was about to enter me again, someone knocks on our door. I sighed, completely aggravated. The answer machine beeped and a familiar voice came on.

"George and Hermione Weasley! You open up this door at once! I brought you pumpkin pasties and butterbeer!" Molly said. "I really want to talk to you both about letting me through the barriers you put up around the flat. What if there's an emergency? I really don't like using this telephone thing when I can just directly apparate in there! OPEN UP!"

I wanted to cry. Even after putting the enchantments around the flat, we had no privacy still. Molly or Fred were the ones usually interrupting everything that happened around here. We quickly jumped off the couch and gathered our clothes.

"Wait no, if we don't open the door, she'll go away. Come back," He tugged at my arm and whined like a puppy. I gave him a long hard kiss and sighed.

"Maybe later we can continue," it pained me to say so.

"What do I do with this?" He looked down, his erection full standing. I muffled a laugh as I threw on my shirt and shorts in a flash.

"I don't know! Hide!" I changed as fast as I could and hurried to put out the charms and open the door.

"Were we interrupting anything, dear?" Molly asked as she made her way inside. I shook my head. _No, nothing at all Mrs. Weasley, what makes you think you're interrupting anything?_

"Not at all, Come on in," I said but she couldn't read the sarcasm in my voice.

"Where's that bloody son of mine?" she asked, with a smile, looking around.

"In the bathroom, taking care of unfinished business," I blinked, walking towards the kitchen, leaving her with a confused look.

* * *

><p>Short but cute, right? :x<p> 


End file.
